


Молчание - золото

by sige_vic



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри молчит, и Перри это не нравится :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание - золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence is Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150682) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela. 



\- Перри, ну пожалуйста! Возьми меня с собой! Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу бумажную работу! – Сочетание обиженно надутых губ и умоляющего тона на этот раз на него не подействовало. Мы обсуждали вопрос уже пять минут. Ну, это Перри бы выразился "обсуждали" – на самом деле мы ругались и орали друг на друга, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Его взгляд пригвоздил меня к месту.

\- Заткнись, идиот. Ты остаешься здесь – потому что я так сказал. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты завалил дело до того, как оно началось. 

Это было обидно. Я, конечно, давно привык к оскорблениям – но некоторые все равно задевают. 

Я так и не нашел подходящего ответа и почувствовал себя несчастным. Я знаю, что достаю его иногда, но орать-то на меня не обязательно, так? Молча взмахнув руками, я выскочил из комнаты и направился на кухню. Почему на кухню? Понятия не имею. Просто нужно было уйти от него, иначе я мог заплакать, а я не люблю плакать при Перри. И даже не спрашивайте почему. 

Я услышал, как он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, после чего за ним захлопнулась дверь. 

Ладно, признаюсь – чувствовал я себя в этот момент как бесполезное дерьмо. Это-то ладно, это я переживу, а вот вопли и оскорбления пора прекращать. 

Ну вот, опять со мной случилась эта фигня – я все рассказываю не по порядку. Надо же сначала было упомянуть, что к моменту описываемых событий мы с Перри уже три месяца трахались. 

Удивлены? Да ладно вам. Вы же смотрели фильм, так? И какого же черта вы в таком случае удивлены? 

У меня, в общем, никогда не получалось строить отношения, но вот с Перри… похоже, могло сработать. И вообще-то срабатывало. Ну, когда он не был занят тем, что орал на меня. Но главное – он стоял за меня горой и к тому же был потрясающе заботливым и нежным в постели. Вот теперь-то вы и впрямь должны быть поражены! Я и сам был поражен – когда у нас все случилось в первый раз. А после (когда мы лежали, обнявшись, если кто интересуется, – я люблю обниматься, а Перри совсем и не возражает) он был очень даже милым и разрешил мне болтать обо всем на свете. 

Похоже, ему и правда нравится моя болтливость, причем не только когда его захлестывает эндорфинами. Не поймите меня неправильно – естественно, он никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного, просто я сам заметил. Самой большой и толстой подсказкой, наверное, была улыбка, в которой он периодически расплывается, как бы ни старался это скрыть. Она, конечно, не всегда появляется – и к тому же он частенько говорит мне заткнуться, но я все равно знаю, что ему нравится моя болтовня. Ну, хотя бы немножко да нравится.   
И вот теперь мы подошли к сути дела и вернулись в тот момент, когда я все еще сидел после ухода Перри на высокой табуретке у кухонного стола. Вот тут-то меня и осенила идея. 

Так получай же, Перри. Никакой больше болтовни – по крайней мере, пока я не услышу нормального извинения. Я ухмыльнулся, неожиданно почувствовав себя гораздо лучше. 

Он вернулся через три часа, усталый и раздраженный. Уж поверьте мне – я всегда вижу, когда Перри чем-то раздражен. 

\- Гарри, какого черта?! – Он ткнул пальцем на какой-то мусор, который я случайно уронил на пол. Ну ладно, может, и не так уж случайно, но это не суть. Сам-то он даже ботинки не снял – и никаких тебе «Привет, Гарри» или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Еще и сразу орать начал. В общем, я решил придерживаться плана. 

Пожав плечами, я подобрал с пола бумажку и выбросил ее в мусорное ведро. Не смейтесь надо мной, но я действительно чувствовал гордость за то, что не произнес при этом ни слова. 

Похоже, это озадачило его, но совсем немного. Он глубоко вдохнул – возможно, чтобы высказать очередное недовольство, но сдержался – и медленно выдохнул, покачав головой. 1:0 в мою пользу! 

\- Ты закончил с бумагами? – спросил Перри, удобно устроившись на диване. 

\- Угу. – Я забыл вам сказать, что не собирался устраивать ему полный бойкот – я решил, что отвечать буду, но очень коротко. 

Перри приподнял бровь. В обычной ситуации я бы выдал ему тонны бесполезного дерьма – и он явно ожидал этого, но ничего-то он сегодня не получит. В самом буквальном смысле. 

\- Если хочешь ужинать – я оставил еду на кухонном столе. Пойду спать – устал. Спокойной ночи. – Наклонившись, я поцеловал его в щеку. Мимолетно и вскользь.

Направляясь в спальню, я чувствовал спиной его взгляд. 

Перри присоединился ко мне в постели меньше чем через двадцать минут. Не то чтобы я засекал время, конечно. 

Я притворился спящим, но глаза прикрыл не до конца – и мог видеть его через щелочки. Несмотря на темноту, его силуэт у двери четко выделялся – Перри какое-то время стоял там и смотрел на меня, после чего снял халат и подошел к постели. Улегшись, он подвинулся поближе – Боже! я чувствовал запах его шампуня и... Неважно – я все равно был полон решимости наказать его, поэтому продолжал хранить молчание. 

\- Гарри? – тихо окликнул он. 

\- М-м-м-ф, – я попытался имитировать сонное мычание, но это получалось у меня все сложнее: столько всего хотелось ему сказать! Нет, я должен был придерживаться плана. 

\- С тобой все порядке? – Он прижался ко мне сзади, и я скрипнул зубами. Ну конечно, в этом весь Перри: сначала наорать и забросать оскорблениями, а через несколько часов вести себя как гребаный святой. Хотя, конечно, я его и за это люблю в том числе. И нечего говорить "фу-у" – это очень даже мило, понятно вам? 

 

\- Угу.

Он поцеловал меня в макушку – и я тут же весь растаял. Ну, то есть не совсем весь – член таять не захотел. Вообще-то он повел себя совершенно противоположным образом. 

Ну вот, теперь видите? Так оно всегда и бывает: хочу наказать Перри, о чем он даже не знает, - а в итоге мучаюсь сам. Такая уж судьба хреновая. 

И все равно – сдаваться я не собирался. Во всяком случае, пока не собирался. 

\- В самом деле? – Голос у него был мягкий. По Перри обычно сложно сказать, когда он действительно беспокоится, а когда просто проявляет вежливость, – но на этот раз в его тоне мне почудилась легкая тревога. Наконец-то моя месть начала срабатывать. 

\- Все хорошо, Пер, просто я устал, о’кей? – Я хотел рассказать ему о том, что делал, пока его не было, и что произошло сегодня вечером в моем любимом сериале, и как чудесно он пахнет. Надо же – я знаю, что люблю поболтать, но никогда не думал, что сдерживать себя окажется так трудно. 

\- О'кей. – Ответ прозвучал грустно. Я почувствовал удовлетворение. 

***

Проснувшись, я услышал, как Перри чем-то гремит на кухне, и почувствовал запах хорошего кофе. Когда я наконец спустился к столу, меня уже ждали кружка и тарелка. Перри почти каждое утро готовит нам завтрак – это так мило и... ну, в общем, в этот момент я почувствовал, что не могу больше продолжать игру. Если хотите снова сказать "фу", лучше заткнитесь. Я ведь люблю его, помните? 

И все-таки у меня получилось продержаться почти до вечера – ведь это было воскресенье, и нам обоим не нужно было ничем заниматься и выходить из дома. 

\- Господи, Гарри, почему ты со мной не разговариваешь?! 

Во, видите? Я победил – он сломался! Очень сложно было сдержать победную улыбку, которая так и норовила расползтись по лицу. 

\- Я разговариваю с тобой. Вот прямо сейчас и разговариваю, – прошипел я, наслаждаясь триумфом. 

\- Хорошо, так почему ты практически перестал говорить со вчерашнего дня? 

Я не ответил.

\- Ты никогда не затыкаешься больше, чем на десять минут. Пятнадцать – твой рекорд. А сегодня ты за шесть часов выдал четыре или пять коротких предложений. Что случилось?! – Он смерил меня строгим взглядом. 

\- Ничего. Мне просто нечего сказать. – Я не собирался сдаваться. Пока не услышу хотя бы крохотное извинение. 

\- Да ладно, это тебе-то? Ты последний человек, у которого закончатся слова. Ты треплешься и ноешь не переставая, даже когда я ору на тебя, чтобы… – Перри замер. Похоже, дошло наконец. 

Я по-прежнему молча на него смотрел.

\- Что? – На его лице было написано изумление. – Так ты из-за вчерашнего расстроился? Из-за того, что я не взял тебя с собой? 

Он выглядел гордым – от того что наконец разгадал загадку, – но тут же его взгляд смягчился. 

\- Это было охренеть как опасно. Я не хотел рисковать твоей жизнью, понимаешь? Пришлось орать на тебя, идиот, – иначе ты бы за мной увязался. 

Он медленно покачал головой и сел рядом. Я чувствовал, как отчаянно он ждет от меня ответа. 

\- Может, и понимаю. Но ты так много на меня орешь – не уверен, что мне это нравится. 

Кажется, его это задело, потому что через мгновение я оказался в его объятьях.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я на самом деле не имею в виду и половины из того, что говорю, правда? – Он отстранился.

\- Иногда твои слова звучат очень убедительно, – осторожно ответил я. 

Перри вздохнул. 

\- Прости меня, Гарри. Я постараюсь в будущем больше следить за словами, ладно? Только не прекращай говорить – а то я со вчерашнего вечера думал, что тебя подменили

Я хихикнул, и он в ответ улыбнулся. Тяжесть, сдавливавшая грудь, наконец исчезла. 

\- Зато на будущее я буду знать, что это на тебя действует!

Он шлепнул меня по щеке – но это было больше похоже на ласковое похлопывание. 

\- Нет, ну правда же, согласись – здорово я придумал! То есть – видишь, ты же почти целые сутки голову ломал, никак не мог додуматься, в чем же дело, и...

Ну да, ну да, я очень быстро становился самим собой, но Перри меня оборвал:

\- Гарри! Заткнись! 

Я расплылся в улыбке. 

\- А тебе нравится, когда на тебя орут, а? 

\- А ты любишь слушать мою болтовню.

Он вздохнул – но тут же улыбнулся.

\- Да, Гарри. Люблю.


End file.
